Leyes absurdas
by B.B.Rosee
Summary: Cada país tiene sus leyes, más sin embargo hay algunas que son simplemente fuera de lo normal o carecen de coherencia...Un ejemplo de ellas es Alemania. One-shot.


_Si lo se, seguramente se preguntaran que onda con el fic. Bueno, ahí les va mi historia (que de historia no tiene nada) Estaba leyendo una revista y bueno me encontre con una sección de curiosidades, cuando de pronto me topé con las reglas más absurdas del mundo y se los juro que cuando leí esta me imagine la historia completita. Si tan solo hubieran visto mi cara xDDD _

_Apenas llegué a mi casa comencé a escribir, resultando en esto que ustedes ven/leen aquí... Tal vez suba otro capítulo porque me encontre una relacionada con Inglaterra y que les puedo decir ¡no me resistí! LOL Pero por mientras disfruten de esta tontería mía..._

**_Disclaimer: _**_No soy dueña ni nada por el estilo de los personajes de Hetalia, esto solo lo hago por y para entretención de los lectores_

**_Mini Summary: _**_Así es señoras y señores en Alemania podrían arrestarte solo por llevar una almohada en las calles, ya que es considerada un arma pasiva y nuestro querido italiano ya lo aprendió, aunque de muy mala manera._

**_Advertencias: _**_Creo que ninguna :D _

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>En Alemania una almohada puede ser considerada como un arma pasiva, por lo que está prohibido andar por las calles cargando alguna<em>_"_**

Era una hermosa mañana de verano. Feliciano aun se encontraba dormitando en la habitación de su amigo, quien ya hacía unas dos o tres horas se había levantado y comenzado ya con sus tareas matutinas.

-Pasta~- soltó de pronto el italiano menor -Ludwig, quiero pasta para desayunar- esperó respuesta del otro, sin embargo nunca llegó. Tanteó un poco a su lado, aun con los ojos cerrados por la luz que provenía de la ventana y lo cegaba. Después de unos momentos se desperezó lanzando a su vez un pequeño bostezo.

-¿Ve? ¿Doitsu?- Contempló el ahora espacio vacío en la cama donde se supondría estaría el alemán.

Rápidamente se puso la ropa que se encontraba desperdigada por el suelo y bajó jalando una almohada consigo, ya que probablemente continuaría durmiendo terminando el desayuno. Sabía que eso no le gustaba al dueño de la casa, pero no podía culparlo, en Italia tenían la costumbre de tomar siestas.

Al entrar en la cocina se imaginó una rica pasta ya servida en la mesa, desafortunadamente lo único que encontró en ella fue una notita escrita rápidamente. Enseguida reconoció la caligrafía, era de Ludwig.

_Italia, mi jefe me llamó por un asunto de mucha importancia y no regresaré hasta pasado el mediodía. Toma lo que gustes de la despensa para desayunar. _

_Pd: No te preocupes por Gilbert seguramente se la pasará todo el día en la cama por la resaca_

Suspiró algo triste, nadie lo iba a acompañar esa mañana. Quería hacer pasta, pero sin nadie con quien compartirla se le quitaron de inmediato las ganas. Al final terminó comiendo un tazón de cereal, jugo de naranja y un delicioso pedazo de pastel que quedó en el refrigerador, el cual curiosamente tenía un papelito que rezaba: _Propiedad del asombroso Prusia. _Y que Feliciano ignoró olímpicamente.

No tuvo mucho que hacer durante esas horas. Se sentó en el sofá de la sala y encendió el televisor. A los cinco minutos acabó aburrido. Dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana que daba a la entrada. Nada. Enseguida visualizó su cojín, allí quietecito, llamándole para que recostara la cabeza, ¡se veía tan cómodo! Lo mejor sería echarse una siesta para que el tiempo se fuera veloz y cuando despertara seguramente Ludwig ya habrá llegado.

…

-Ve, ve, ve, ve~- A pesar de estar dormido a lo lejos escuchó el sonido de un auto. Levantó los párpados y posó la vista en la calle. Alcanzó a visualizar perfectamente a una persona alta y de cabello rubio -¡Doitsu!- Saltó del sillón emocionado, se acomodó rápidamente la camisa y sin darse cuenta también se llevó la almohada.

-De acuerdo, está bien y gracias- Decía pausadamente el alemán, sin darse cuenta que cierto italiano corría hasta él –Yo lo arreglo enton…- Algo suave le dio de lleno en el rostro.

Exactamente en esos instantes pasaba una patrulla y los policías al ver aquella escena se detuvieron. Según las normas no se le está permitido a nadie llevar cojines en la vía pública y mucho menos golpear a alguien. Bajaron del auto lo más rápido posible y sin siquiera darle tiempo al inocente italiano de saludar como era correspondiente a su amigo, estos lo esposaron.

-Señor, usted está bajo arresto por llevar un almohadón y agredir al señor Alemania. Manténgase callado o todo lo que diga será usado en su contra- habló uno de ellos.

-¿He? ¿¡He!- El chico estaba totalmente confundido y cuando vino a analizar bien la situación ya lo estaban subiendo al auto -¡Waaaa! ¡Auxilio, Doitsu, Doitsu, me secuestran!

-E-esperen, ¿por qué se lo llevan? Si no ha hecho nada malo- Alemania tenía en su cara escrita la palabra confusión

Mientras tanto Italia seguía lloriqueando y haciendo una escena, atrayendo la curiosidad de algunos vecinos, incluso Gilbert tuvo que asomarse por la ventana de su habitación para saber qué era lo que sucedía e interrumpía su grandioso sueño.

-¿¡Se quieren callar! No ven que muero, maldita resaca- exclamó enfurecido el albino

-Lo siento, las reglas son las reglas por más absurdas que sean- el oficial continuaba necio pasando por alto todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor.

Ludwig se dio un ligero golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano. Hace algunos años uno de sus jefes había instaurado esa norma, sin embargo nunca le tomó importancia ya que normalmente nadie sale a la calle con almohada en mano. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberla eliminado.

-No lo entiende, el es Italia del Norte- dijo como último recurso el ojiazul al policía -Solo está de visita unos días- Todo lo que tenía que hacer porque no llevaran a la estación a Feliciano

Una larga negociación después…

-¡Kesesese! Te dije que impidieras que esa ley se aprobara, de ahora en adelante tomarás más en cuenta a tu hermano mayor, ¿verdad West?- Durante un buen rato Gilbert se carcajeó por todo el escándalo que habían causado. Incluso una de las vecinas llamó a los reporteros para que cubrieran la historia del "país italiano que violaba las leyes solo por ser un gran amigo de Alemania".

-Por favor, _bruder_- declaró el otro rendido, Feliciano tardó largo tiempo para calmarse y Ludwig estaba completamente agotado.

-¡Oh, vamos! Pero si saliste muy bien en la foto- Su hermano le enseñó la primera plana del periódico vespertino donde salían justo él cargando a un italiano. Acto seguido se le tiñeron las mejillas y Gilbert comenzó a reír de nuevo.

* * *

><p><em>¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas (solo constructivas)? ¿Un plato de pasta en la cabeza? ¿Pure de patatas? ¿Una almohadazo? ¿Algo? <em>


End file.
